


late night conversations

by WonderTwinC



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Parker likes to call Nate for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night conversations

Nate wakes up to the sound of his cellphone ringing and his wife elbowing him none too gently in the back. He grunts, rolling onto his back to glance at the clock on Sophie’s nightstand. He reads the neon green letters through bleary vision.

5:15 am.

Rubbing at his face, he turns onto his side and grabs his phone. He answers on the last ring. “Parker, you do know what time it is, don’t you.”

There is a moment of silence on the other end of the phone and then she explodes, “But this is important, Nate. I don’t know what con I need to run and time’s running out and-” she exhales in a rush, the sound rattling in the speaker, “- it’s important.” She pauses then. “Did I wake you guys?”

Nate sighs, curling an arm around Sophie as she stretches against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Despite the early hour, there is a gentle smile on her face. “Of course you didn’t wake us, Parker,” he replies, glancing down at Sophie. “Now, run the job by me again.”

“It’s not-” Parker huffs. Nate can hear her shifting around in the background - the noise of the city below. He imagines she’s sitting out on the roof of Hardison’s building. “It’s not a job, it’s Hardison.”

“Hardison?” he asks, catching Sophie’s attention from where she’d been about to doze off. She tilts her head up to look at his face, their eyes meeting in the dark.

“I think he wants to ask me something and he’s been acting really weird lately and Eliot keeps looking at me funny and-”

“Parker-” he cuts her off, sharp and gentle. Sophie bites her lip at his side, burying her face in the crook of his neck to hide her soft laughter.

Nate clears his throat. “Did you look through his things?”

There is a quiet pause and then - “... that would be wrong.”

“Parker-” he says her name more firmly, feeling Sophie’s quiet laughter against his skin.

“... what if I'm not ready?" she whispers, uncertainty lacing her tone. It brings Nate to attention, his eyes seeking out Sophie's in the darkness. "What if I say no and it breaks him? What if he wants to leave Leverage Inc. if I say yes -"

"Parker," Nate softens his voice, idly stroking his fingers along his wife’s arm as she looks up at him. "All you're doing is torturing yourself. Don't you think that if you've given it this much thought that you already know the answer? Hardison isn't going to abandon you. He gets you, Parker. If you need time he'll give it to you. He cares about you. The answer can be whatever you want it to be"

Parker inhales deeply and let's it out in a slow, practiced manner. Something she learned from Eliot. "Okay," she replies, "I can do that."

“Good,” Nate comments. “Anything else?”

She hums low in her throat, “Nothing that can’t wait until morning.”

Beside him, Sophie laughs. “Good to know. Goodnight Parker.”

“Goodnight Nate!” Parker offers, all good cheer now that she’s let out her indecision. “Goodnight Sophie!”

“Goodnight Parker,” Sophie calls back, smiling wide as Nate ends the call and drops his cellphone back onto the nightstand.

Husband and wife share a look before Nate sighs, “Back to bed?”

“Oh definitely.”


End file.
